Alex
Alex 'is the human partner/tamer of the digimon: Pepper (Agumon). He is a character created and played by Whirlboom94 for the Group Digimon Arcana. Appearance At 5'4(163 cm), Alex's appearance can be looked at as being very "normal" looking. His blue jacket is always open, showing that he's also wearing a white hoodie and a grey colored t-shirt. Along with that, he wears black jeans and orange colored sneakers. His hair like his eyes is brown and while his hair is short, it's shaped in such as way it gives his head a unique silhouette. Those with a good eye would also see Alex wearing a old looking necklace, the only thing he has before being sent to the Protocol Server. Personality Having lost all of his memories, he often sees himself as someone with no identity and someone with no place to call "forever home". Due to he's lack of knowledge and experience of being a Tamer, he secretly worries about him being useless to anyone and has difficulty believing in his ability to do anything. While he can easily be mistaken of being a idiot by those who don't know him and his amnesia, but those who know them well see him as a fearless and determined person who's want to help others as much as he can and wishes to find a way to get his old memories back so he can safely get back home like everybody else. History (Pre-Protocol) UNAVAILABLE UNAVAILABLE UNAVAILABLE History (In-Protocol) 'MAJOR EVENT -' '''THE FOOL His life in Protocol Server started when he woke up in Captcha Woods and saw a pink hairless ball with red eyes, staring at him. At first, he jumped and screamed out of fear before seeing that this "strange creature" was only happy to see him awake and didn't want to hurt him. When the creature told the boy that his name was Koromon and asked about the boy's name, he couldn't remember. The boy couldn't remember anything. His name, his past, nothing. His memories were completely blank. After finding out he somehow has a necklace around his neck, the whole ground suddenly started to rumble at a high level and Koromon saved the boy's life by tackling him, avoiding getting killed by a glitched Drimogemon. They tried to run away from the glitched Digimon before getting stuck by the edge of a cliff. When Koromon goes for a desperate attack against the Champion Digimon, the boy did his first act of kindness, grabbed Koromon and shield him from a possible fatal attack. When Drimogemon attacked him by swinging his drill at him, the boy got knocked unconscious and at the time he woke up, the pink hairless ball have become an Agumon, a yellow 4 feet tall dinosaur and was now shooting fireballs instead of bubbles at the Glitched Digimon. The fire attacks did nothing to Drimogemon, but luckily, when Drimogemon tried to toss a over-sized fossil at the two of them, Knightmon came in and cut the fossil in two with a single stroke, successfully saved the two from the attack. After Drimogemon dug away and Knightmon explained everything, he and the Pawn Chessmons led the duo to Taromon's temple where even with the cards, Taromon was unable to find any info about the boy like she was able to do with the other tamers. It was then during Taromon's explanation where the boy finally saw what it said on his necklace and it said... Alex. Though sadly, the name didn't seem to help him recall anything. But he did learn more about what's going on in this world that he got sent into as Taromon explained that the Data Crystal chose him and Agumon to work as a team so they and the other humans can save Protocol server. After receiving the D-Pendant, the boy and the Agumon were guided to their room in the bunkers by Kuromon, after which the two decided that the boy would be nicknamed "Alex" until they learn about his real name and the Agumon would be nicknamed "Pepper" just so to have a consistent name for all of his Digivolution forms. FIRST YEAR IN PROTOCOL Things did not start of great as one of the not THE first day at the bunkers, Ben & Bakumon pulled one of their yearly pranks on everyone. When Alex woke up, he saw that not only was he suddenly unable to reach the door handle, but he have become a Digimon. Shocked, scared and confused over this, Alex spent the whole day hiding in his room, fearing that he would be laughed at by the other humans or worse, getting eaten alive by a Digimon if they saw him being that small. Thankfully, he along with Pepper got turned back to normal on the next day. CHAMPION QUEST - A SINKING FEELING -tbc- MAJOR EVENT - THE CHARIOT -tbc- AFTER THE ESCORT -tbc- Cards * ?? Items * ?? Furniture * ?? Trivia * Alex doesn't know how old he actually is and It's unknown if Alex's body do age in Protocol Servers or not. But regardless, Alex's body is more closer to that of a 15 year old. * Due to Alex's fear of Pepper becoming a uncontrollable monster and being almost eaten alive by a feral Greymon, he has a fear of Greymon and it's subspecies/variations like Skull Greymon. (Though currently, he's unaware that the orange dinosaur with blue stripes that attacked him and Pepper is an actual Greymon) * Alex is currently one of two Tamers with max Kindness stat, the other being Horace Pocus Quotes * ?? Images The Fool (Part 1) Version 2.jpg|Alex meeting Pepper for the first time The Fool (Part 2).jpg|Alex & Pepper against the Glitched Drimogemon The Fool (Part 3).jpg|Alex protecting Pepper from the rain The Fool (Part 4).jpg|Alex & Pepper getting their D-Pendant from Taromon Alex & Pepper (April Fools).png|Pepper & Alex on the "Strange day" (Alex to the right) Schooled.png|Schooled Quest Apperication.jpg|Apperication Quest Marking Territory.jpg|Making a name sign Can you make a sandwich.png|Making a sandwich The Haunted Bin House.jpg|Alex's first Halloween (Collab work with Wolfry) Acre Harvest.jpg|Helping out in Captcha Woods Wish Slip Season.jpg|Helping Cherrymon & the Woodmons Love or Loss.png|Finding their match in Love or Loss Quest Minor Arcana - Two of Swords.jpg|Minor Arcana Card - Two Swords Switcharoo.jpg|Alex getting Lume during the Switcharoo Modest Alex.jpg|Alex's smile of modesty Size Chart (Correct Size).png|Alex's height compare to Pepper Category:Tamers